Unforseen Consequences
by Wonderlander123
Summary: With the ring of Wonderland back in the hands of the rebellion Alice thinks she has completed her mission in Wonderland and its time for her to return home. However, when Hatter falls ill as a result of his torture from Doctors Dee and Dum will she leave him and Wonderland behind or will she stay and finally admit how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

Alice stood proudly while all around her Wonderlanders cheered in victory for she had succeeded in securing the ring of Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts. Alice found it amusing how she had spent the majority of her time here denying that she was the 'Alice of Legend' and now she had created her own legend and truly earned that title. With the ring secured Alice was looking forward to going home and being reunited with her mother. Wonderland had stolen her father and Jack and Alice was ready to say goodbye to it. However, there was one person she didn't want to leave ... Hatter. Despite their initial differences she had come to care for the Wonderlander who kept coming back for her no matter how many times she pushed him away.

Upon this thought Alice immediately looked around the crowd desperate to find her ally. The last time she had seen him he was stood beside her holding the knife in case the Queen didn't fancy co-operating, but now he had mysteriously disappeared. Alice wondered around trying to avoid the suits and oysters all desperate to congratulate her. She didn't want congratulating she just wanted to find Hatter and go home. After a few minutes Alice found herself at the back of the crowd where Hatter stood leaning against a tree. At first she thought he was just trying to look cool ... but then she noticed the blood.

It hadn't escaped her notice that Hatter was hurt when he once again rescued her in the Casino but the death of her father and the collapse of the building had meant there wasn't much time for asking questions and so in her grief Alice had accepted Hatter's comments that he was fine as she allowed him to pull her out of the Casino. But now standing in the broad daylight Alice could see how the young man was shaking ever so slightly and there was sweat dripping off his forehead. All in all he looked like he was about to fall over. Alice rushed over and quickly held out an arm to steady him.

"Hey, you look awful" said Alice her voice tinged with concern.

"Oh its nothing" replied Hatter

Alice wasn't fooled. She could see the blood seeping through his shirt and after seeing many injuries where she worked she could tell by the way he held himself that there were many hidden injures.

"Hatter please sit down before you hurt yourself further" she implored

Hatter opened his mother to reply but found himself short of breath and unable to do more than gasp in pain as he felt himself falling forwards. Hatter felt the blackness sweeping over him, but he forced himself to remain conscious for Alice's sake. Speaking of Alice, Hatter was drawn to the fact that he was now lying on her lap as she was gently stroking his hair. Her lips were moving but Hatter couldn't make sense of what she was saying. He felt his grip on reality slowly fading away and with his last bit of energy he gently stroked her face before the blackness claimed him.

Cliffhanger what's going to happen next?

Please review and give me any comments as well as any ideas you might want to see come up.

I'll try to update this as soon as possible.

Thanks Wonderlander123


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was all happening too fast for Alice. One minute she had been encouraging Hatter to rest and the next he was blacked out on her lap. Alice continued stroking Hatter's hair while she looked around desperately for someone to help. Alice's eyes were drawn to a gleam of white and she saw Charlie standing near the ruins of the casino.

"Charlie" she called hoping he could hear her

The old knight looked around in confusion, he could have sworn he had hear his name being called but there was nobody nearby looking for him. Slowly, for he wasn't as young as he once was, Charlie began wandering through the crowds searching for the mysterious voice. He passed Jack and the Duchess and briefly wondered if the new king had summoned him, but they were currently deep in conversation with the suits trying to organise a way to return the Oysters to their world. It definitely wasn't them calling him. The knight continued you walking through the crowds searching for the person who had summoned. Charlie was just about to give up hope when his eyes fixed upon the Alice of Legend and her young harbinger. They were sat near the tree and it had to be said the harbinger definitely didn't look good. As quickly as he could manage, the knight hurried over to where Alice was frantically looking around.

"Just Alice, I believe you have called upon my services but I must ask what is wrong with the harbinger"

"Oh Charlie, thank goodness you heard me. Hatter is sick, really sick. He needs help now" The words flew out of Alice's mouth at a hundred miles an hour but she couldn't seem to calm herself down.

"I will search through the mystic portals and find the answer just Alice"

"No Charlie, just fetch Jack and tell him to prepare the medics"

"The young King is very busy perhaps there is someone else" Charlie was desperately trying to find some way to help Alice after he had let her and the harbinger down earlier.

"No.. Charlie there isn't time ... Hatter ..."

Before she could continue Hatter suddenly began twitching and moaning, his head flailing around on her lap. She was certain she would have a bruise after this but she couldn't bring herself to care. She looked up tears streaming down her face but Charlie it seemed had already wandered off. Alice truly hoped he hadn't abandoned them, she knew it wasn't fair on the knight but she couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that he had let Hatter ride into danger alone. Sighing Alice began thinking about her time in Wonderland so far. It had been an emotional rollercoaster and now just when she thought she was about to go home, she had to be dealt another blow as Hatter took a turn for the worst. Fate, she decided, was most definitely unfair.

Alice was frantically trying to figure out some way to assist Hatter when he suddenly went very still. At first she panicked, thinking that he had died but she was quickly reassured by the steady rise and fall of his chest. Alice resumed stroking Hatter's hair in the vain hope that even in unconsciousness he might know that he wasn't alone. Alice was just deciding to go and fetch help when Charlie pushed his way through the crowd, Jack and the Duchess in tow. Alice felt extremely guilty for thinking ill of the old man who had been so kind to her, but now wasn't the time for guilt it was the time for action.

"Alice are you alright? What happened?" Jack said with a tone of urgency.

"Yes, I'm fine but Hatter isn't. Please help him Jack" Alice pleaded.

Jack stiffened slightly at the idea of helping the man who had stolen Alice from him. However, as he watched Alice caring for Hatter he came to the realisation that whilst he wanted to control the fire that was Alice, Hatter was able to keep up and even match her fiery temper, in fact he was much better suited to her. A fact Jack wasn't pleased about. Still putting his jealousy behind him, Jack turned around and called for the medics to come and assist them.

Alice was still stroking Hatter's hair when he was suddenly surrounded by men in white, lifting him up onto a stretcher and far away from her. Alice's heart dropped as she realised that she objected to the idea of being away from Hatter. Turning to Jack, desperation in her eyes, she opened her mouth to protest but was quickly interrupted by Duchess.

"Come Alice, I'll show you to the medical room."

Alice had never heard such a gentle tone from the Duchess and she found that she preferred it to the mocking tone she had heard earlier. Following Duchess, Alice wondered whether one day Jack would realise how much the Duchess loved and suited him. Still there would be time for that later, for now Hatter was her priority.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had loads of school work and mock exams. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I do not own SyFy's Alice.**

The medical room was a large white room that wouldn't have looked out of place in an oyster hospital, Alice noted. She followed the Duchess over to the bed on the far wall where Hatter was lying. His shirt had been removed and was lying in a pile on the floor. Alice picked it up and held it to her face before allowing her gaze to wonder to the man on the bed. Alice had to hold back the vomit as she allowed herself to see what Hatter had sacrificed for her. The medics were currently trying to ease the young man's pain but it wasn't an easy task as every inch of Hatter's chest was covered in either bruises, cuts or burns. Alice let the tears fall as she realised that Hatter had scarified everything for her and she had thrown it in his face. Wiping her tears away Alice made a promise to herself that she would never again cause Hatter that much pain.

"What's wrong with him"? Alice's voice was timid and quiet but the best she could manage.

"He has lost a lot of blood and some of the cuts are infected. Most of the burns are minor and look worse than they are. The bruises look bad but they are currently the least of his worries. We've given him pain relief but its having little effect" the lead medic looked at Alice apologetically as he gave her the rundown of Hatter's injuries.

A gasp escaped Alice's lips as the list went on and she felt herself being guided into a waiting chair. She held her head in her hands as she felt her world crumbling around her. Hatter had only been a part of Alice's life for a matter of days but he had already earned himself a place in her heart ... and that wasn't an easy task.

"Alice we're moving Hatter to a guest room to make him comfy, would you like to come?" as she was speaking Duchess found herself rubbing Alice's back in what she hoped was a comforting manner.

Alice nodded, not currently trusting her voice, and followed them into the room next door. They lifted Hatter onto the bed and began covering him with blankets. Alice wondered over slowly and began readjusting the blankets. She looked around and noticed the medics retreating. Alice sat down on the bed and began stroking Hatter's hair. Beneath her Hatter began to stir. Alice smiled down as Hatter opened his eyes and glanced around.

"Are you okay?" he asked

Alice smiled, "why don't we think about you for now".

"I'm okay honest Alice" Hatter tried to sit up but was stopped by a searing pain

"Lie down Hatter, you need to rest" Alice's eyes were tearing up again

Alice resumed stroking Hatter's hair as the young man laid down.

"Shouldn't you be going home Alice, didn't Jack restart the looking glass" Hatter began panicking, he didn't want her to leave without him but he didn't want to force her to stay here.

Alice took a deep breath and said "I'm not going anywhere while you're like this, I'll be here with you"

"Alice ... I"

"Yes?"

"I love you, I didn't think I would when we met but you've changed me and I want to be with you"

Alice smiled as she bent down and whispered "I love you to Hatter and I'm definitely not going anywhere now"

She placed a gentle kiss on his lips before watching as his eyes closed and he fell back to sleep.

Alice smiled as she lay down next to him, determined to get some sleep as well.

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review with any ideas of what you'd like to see or any comments. **


End file.
